Mi mayor preocupación
by CerisierJin
Summary: Reto High School AU de la página de facebook Attack on Fanfics./ Una adolescente gótica obsesionada, intentando conquistar a su apático conserje, mientras lo espía sin medida cada vez que tiene la oportunidad./LevixMikasa/OneShot/AU.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Semanas sin publicar algo, pero vi este reto en esa página y creí que sería genial algo ligero con una idea que ya había pensado antes, pero no esperaba siquiera... escribirla. Al final fue peor, porque como que no le veía una estructura, sino puro pensamiento, pero al final aquí está. Me disculpo de antemano, lo escribí en un día porque la maldita Uni no me da respiro entre semana, saludos._

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, OoC.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El final de las clases siempre produce una emoción concreta para ella. Pero esta vez es diferente. Al ser la última tarde antes de que al día siguiente inicien las vacaciones de verano, esa sensación se magnifica por mil.

A lo largo de nuestra vida las personas sufrimos un proceso biológico que actúa principalmente en el cerebro, este es equiparable para el resto de la población mundial, pero no similar. Las personas mayormente se enamoran. Pasan por diferentes etapas de enamoramiento que distan uniformemente la una de la otra, y que dependen del tipo de emociones que ésta posea.

Lo que Mikasa trata de discernir férreamente para sus adentros, es que cada individuo se enamora a su manera, adaptando sus prototipos ideales de amor, a sus tipos, colores y formas.

No es un hecho absoluto, ni preestablecido, que tu más grande amor debiera ser perteneciente a tu mismo círculo social.

El amor actúa sin importar rasgos, etnia, cultura, religión, ideales, edad o sexo. Sin distinción, el amor es amor.

Y aunque ella no quisiera sostener su hipótesis de esa última y tan trillada afirmación… su corazón no halla otra manera de justificarse. De justificar la permanencia de aquella sensación.

Era difícil para alguien con su estatus. Una gótica sombría, de aspecto triste, desaliñado y carente de personalidad —en ojos ajenos—, refugiada diariamente en sus libros, y que solo hallaba un consuelo en sus dos amigos más importantes hasta ahora. Ella… ¿enamorada? ¿Persiguiendo a alguien más que no sea Eren, su fiel caballero rescatista?

Mikasa se sobresalta y contiene el aliento ante el último atisbo de tacones que resuena por el pasillo, volviendo a respirar cuando estos finalmente se pierden por la puerta principal. Lleva escondida detrás de una pared por más de una hora, buscando un despeje completo dentro del edificio donde él se aloja.

Lo sabe a la perfección porque anteriormente lo ha seguido cada tarde, lo ha observado y analizado cada una de sus rutas de limpieza, sus métodos, sus habilidades. Normalmente inicia por las aulas y termina con los baños. Pero al tratarse del ultimo edificio y tomando en cuenta la ausencia totalitaria de estudiantes, las tareas toman el curso inverso, manteniendo "lo mejor" para el final.

En una de sus misiones como arbusto, lo ha oído imprecar al aire sobre lo asqueroso que los estudiantes tienden a dejar los sanitarios, no obstante, el módulo de su voz se le antoja extraño, le suena como a excitación oculta, y no sabe con certeza si se referirá de una manera positiva o negativa.

Lo que era cierto era que: el tipo amaba la pulcritud y la limpieza. Era literalmente un amante trastornado.

Estaba loco, quizá, gritando a los _mocosos_ para que controlaran el nivel de sus _mierdas_ , cuando de todas maneras era él el encargado de aquellas ministraciones. Nadie se atrevía a delatarlo o acusarlo por sus improperios, pues era un hombre realmente temible. Bajo, pero con demasiado carácter y una mirada fiera capaz de hacer orinarse en sus pantalones a todos los miembros del equipo de futbol. Tampoco es como si el director fuera a deshacerse de un empleado tan eficiente como el conserje Levi, por lo que su estadía figuraba como irremplazable.

Mikasa volvió a inhalar profundo, dejando de sopesar detalles que no hacían más que ponerla a pensar en si sus actos eran incorrectos o no. Estaba bien gustar de alguien así o no.

Algo tan común e impredecible se volcaba sobre ella, la hacía sentirse culpable. No era precisamente el sentimiento, sino alrededor de quien orbitaba su atención. Total, el susodicho amor no había sido un elemento fundamental en su transición de niña a mujer.

En el jardín de infantes, una etapa pura y angelical, se suele ir pensando en aquel pequeño compañero que prescindió de alguna de sus crayolas para compartirlo con nosotras. A menudo esto es muy poco visible en niños de tan corta edad, donde lo típico es entretenerse con los juguetes y las caricaturas, pero cuando sucede, normalmente llega a ser un recuerdo fugaz de la niñez de alguna soñadora.

Cuando se alcanza la escuela primaria las emociones fluctúan de una manera diferente, somos un poco más conscientes de nuestro entorno, y por ende, de nuestros sentimientos. Esto varía según el grado, y es confuso y común: somos niños que en cualquier momento pueden percatarse del sexo opuesto de una manera menos despectiva, y al mismo tiempo, yacer sumidos en la ridícula idea de no encontrar respuesta precisa sin sentirnos avergonzados por admitir interés en una _niña con piojos_ , o _un niño sucio y apestoso_.

Es un ensueño más profundo, pero no por eso más potente.

El amor en esa edad no perdura, sino que desaparece poco a poco, llevándose con ello nuestra ingenuidad, dando paso a la adolescencia.

A partir de los 12 años todo se revoluciona.

Todo cambia gracias a las hormonas alborotadas en nuestro sistema. Es difícil y apantallador, el amor a esta edad resurge de repente, no como una emoción banal sin la importancia como para no poseer la capacidad de duración, sino como una transición cada vez más brutal. Empiezas a sentir la pasión del enamoramiento, es cuando, por lo general, se empieza a formar una idea sobre lo que quieres en tu futuro.

Tienes a tu primer amor, el cual es todo para ti, y sin embargo, no era para ti. Porque al final lo único seguro es que no hay nada seguro.

Y pasas por tu primera decepción. Lo cual es el preámbulo de lo devenido en el siguiente escalón.

La preparatoria se trata de un escenario totalmente diferente y cambiante. Tan inusual para sus ojos cansados y mirada triste, buscando incansable una oportunidad.

Todo lo anteriormente dicho es lo común.

Pero Mikasa no es común.

Ella ha repasado ese historial semiacadémico de una persona aparentemente normal, se trataba de lo típico, cortesía de una de sus contadas y sinceras amistades de un club de lectura que solía frecuentar. Su amiga había sido lo suficientemente conciliadora como para compartir esa información con ella. En cambio, ella no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para develar su secreto.

Porque lo suyo lo suyo, era algo nuevo. Innovador. Nunca antes oído, ni divulgado ni siquiera como un chiste. Es decir ¿quién se fijaba en el conserje? ¿Cómo era posible aquel tipo de fijación? ¿Era cosa de ser adolescente? ¿Era similar a sentir atracción por tu profesor pero en una versión pobre y patética? Algo en ella estaba mal. ¿Acaso estaba ella más trastornada que él?

Desde muy pequeña se mostró desinteresada y apática hacia la sociedad, no obstante, tampoco es que tuviera problemas psicológicos o de conducta. Tampoco fijaciones insanas salvo el ocultismo en su más bajo nivel, y esto solamente practicado una vez y con el particular propósito de alejar al estúpido chico cara caballo.

Por lo demás, su curso corría bien.

A pesar de las dificultades, su monótona existencia fluía bien dentro de aquel recinto escolar. Su paz mental le brindaba el sosiego necesario para sobrevivir en su día a día sin despertar ningún actuar suicida muy recurrente en los jóvenes invisibles como ella. Y eso estaba bien, porque no había algo más satisfactorio que saber que no existe obstáculo alguno que pueda refrenarte, saber que posees el control absoluto de tus acciones, de tus decisiones; saber que el momento fluirá acorde a tus expectativas que planeas cada noche.

Hasta que el maldito apareció.

Toda paz culminó allí. De hecho, aparentemente sucedió desde lo acontecido en el callejón. La imagen del sujeto no abandonaba su cabeza, empezando suavemente para posteriormente causar una turbulenta sensación, especialmente cuando de manera fortuita lograba verlo a lo lejos. Las chispas aparecían cada vez con más fervor e intensidad, volviéndolo su obsesión, su adicción, una pequeña preocupación latente que daba paso a acelerar su corazón, su solo pensamiento tomaba sus entrañas y las estrujaba, devastándola por completo.

Lo normal en las jovencitas de su edad era enamorarse de algún compañero de clase, un amigo, un profesor, cualquiera… pero Mikasa ni en un millón de años habría esperado estar atrapada en estas fantasías.

Tanta reflexión. Tanto encierro, tanto análisis de su patética existencia ¿para qué? ¿Para alcanzar soluciones ambiguas que no la llevarían a ninguna resolución precisa? Solo dudas y más dudas. Vueltas y más vueltas.

Mikasa se sentía ahogada. Pero no podía negarse que cada día que pasaba el sentimiento se profundizaba más y más. Clavándose en su pecho, instalándose en su corazón; lo que creyó frágil y pasajero, se había convertido en una estaca en su interior.

Ese pequeño hombre aparecía en cada una de sus lunas, desvelándole las ganas de dormir, y no entendía por qué. Bastó con observarlo detenidamente para concluir que su aspecto distaba en demasía con su profesión. Alguien con aquella belleza no parecía ser del tipo que debería ganarse la vida trapeando pisos o fregando paredes en una escuela.

Para ella, él tenía cara de un modelo de revista que podría aspirar a mucho más si se lo propusiera. O quizá sí lo era y aquello solo era una insulsa y ridícula fachada.

La _fría_ y _desinteresada_ Mikasa había escuchado rumores por los pasillos acerca del antiguo oscuro pasado del conserje Levi: decían que era líder de alguna importante organización, que era la mano derecha de algún cabecilla de la mafia, que había estado a punto de ser atrapado y en consecuencia huido y reestablecido en este país… miles de teorías ridículas y sin fundamento. Ella solo sabía que él era bello, y que el sentimiento la ponía feliz.

Porque a pesar de todo, tener a alguien a quien amar la llenaba de una alegría inmensa e inexplicable. Por más sombrío que pareciera su exterior, y así fuera a ser correspondida o no.

Y este elemento era destacable, porque Mikasa al principio no se comprendía. Incluso comenzando a dudar de su razonamiento. Pero gradualmente se dejó llevar, poco a poco, compenetrando con sus emociones de una forma que le sirviera para sobrellevar la crudeza del mundo.

Estaba apenas en su primer año de preparatoria, después de todo, era demasiado joven. Apenas cruzando el umbral de su dulce primavera… y de todos modos, aquello pasaría, se dijo firmemente durante uno de sus infinitos desvelos.

Sin embargo últimamente quizá se estaba embriagando de más: ¿cómo sería hablarle? Convivir con él. Una cita, un encuentro a su lado; una vida juntos, hijos… sus pensamientos se desfasaban a niveles que le daba pena rememorar la mañana siguiente. Pero era una sensación, al fin y al cabo, acogedora que entibiaba su corazón.

Y le gustó.

Por esa razón, se había animado a enfrascarse en aquella terrible y dura misión.

Continuaba vigilando los alrededores. La escuela definitivamente ya vacía… solamente quedando ellos dos.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con el atrevido pensamiento, y con un deje de hesitación, caminó lentamente hasta llegar fuera del salón que en ese instante y con toda vigorosidad de sus musculosos brazos, se encontraba aseando. ¿Lo deseaba también físicamente como para notar su trabajado cuerpo ? Tal vez…

Hubo desasosiego antes de entrar, su corazón latía desaforadamente amenazando deliberadamente con salirse de su caja toráxica.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle?

—Hmm…

El susodicho se sobresaltó inmediatamente ante la débil interrupción, le pareció increíble que con ese murmullo haya sido capaz de atisbarla, y Mikasa observó su ancha espalda contraerse, seguro estaba molesto, pero eso no tenía importancia. Sin embargo, reaccionó tan rápido que Mikasa se cuestionó si él ya se habría percatado desde antes de sus escaneos y vigilancias constantes. Incluso, era posible que se esperara algo como eso, y estuviera preparado para lidiar con ella.

Su paranoia siempre era así de manipuladora.

—¿Qué mierda hace un estudiante aquí todavía, si son vacaciones? —le espetó mirándola con una ceja alzada—. ¿Sabes? No me interesa. Largo de aquí si no quieres que te ponga a fregar con la lengua, ensucias mi piso, mocosa.

—Yo… lamento molestarlo, pero… —se tensó, su voz amenazando con abandonarla.

Ahí fue cuando dudó de nueva cuenta, y entonces, él se detuvo a verla. La analizó como ella lo hacía siempre. Se fijó por primera vez en ella, lo sabía, pues Mikasa no era alguien que despertara tanto la atención, mucho menos a las miradas superficiales del sexo opuesto.

Hubo una chispa en ella que hizo encender sus mejillas como fuego, en su cerebro hubo un corto circuito, y algo falló, su mente se atontó lo suficiente como para parecer hipnotizada por aquellas afiladas facciones y esos ojos en forma de rendijas que la observaban aún con impaciencia y un deje de arrogancia. Era aún más guapo cuando se le tenía frente a frente.

Sin poder evitarlo, hipnotizada, perdida, y con una expresión de enamoramiento total, Mikasa alzó la carta resguardada recelosamente entre sus manos, dispuesta a no retrasar su más ansiado y oscuro deseo.

—Disculpe que se lo diga, pero no aguanto más, usted me gusta mucho —extendió ambos brazos, sonriendo con atípica cara de boba, bajando la cabeza—. ¡Por favor, reciba esta carta y lo comprenderá!

Ante un Levi que se había quedado estupefacto con una mueca de sorpresa y una escoba entre las manos, Mikasa Ackerman acaba de otorgarle su primera confesión en toda su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota** : Si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco un montón por haberle dado una oportunidad... y terminar de leerlo xD. Espero no haya sido medio pesado, como es pura palabrería, casi nada de acción(de hecho, creo que es mi primera vez con tanto de eso)hasta a mi se me hizo monótono, pero la idea trataba únicamente de Mikasa fantaseando con el conserje y dándole la carta(basado nuevamente en la imagen, que yo edité por cierto, créditos a sus autores), y para que no quedara tan corto me explayé... quizá de más, pero me gustó. Y me esforcé, quise terminarlo antes del límite que es mañana xDU_

 _En fin,_

Gracias por leer.


End file.
